User talk:StalinismFTW
Welcome Hi, welcome to Communpedia, the leftist Encyclopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:600px-Anarchy-symbol.svg.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk) 08:28, November 20, 2010 Signature One small comment: you don't need need to write "viva la stalinism" every time, all you need to do is click the signature button, or write ~~~~. Additionally, you can edit your signature by creating a page titled User:StalinismFTW/Signature, etc. In this page you write your signature, for example, "VIVA LA STALINISM!" Then you go to and, in Signature you write . Then, any time you just write ~~~~, and your signature will appear. -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx']] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 00:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) User blocked Nice work, dont worry about the pages they ruined, I reverted their changes already ;) And I blocked them for 5 years.. 02:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Good, cuse i just fixed up the soviet union page, so dont worry about that one. i reverted the How to Be a Communist to a good thing, and i checked to see what i could fix. I bet that Oajh bitch and her friend cockstar from youtube are going to be raging the internet because of this, heh. VIVIA LA STALINISM! 03:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Terms Nice :D 06:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) e-mail comrade, how can you know a user's e- mail? 22:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) What ? What email ? i dont know anyones email, nor do i know what your talking about, please be more specific, please. VIVA LA STALINISM! 01:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :you told me on my talk: ITs the same asshat as the last time, with a different account and '''same email address'..'' 03:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well, he was saying the same BS as the first one we banned, Sputnik, i think. He was saying similar things and was recking our pages in a similar way, so i recognized him. He may have been the same user but a different email address, dont forget. VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 12:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Other languages I have reserved the Spanish and Russian versions of our Communpedia, would you mind helping me edit them? in Russian; in Spanish 03:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey comrade. I was away for a bit, i have been busy. I would like to help you edit them, but i only know english, atm :( But i can see what i can do. What did you have in mind ? VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 12:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :We can use Google translator, but first we need to make sure the article is good enough. I would be glad if you could help me just check those other wikis from time to time, just to make sure there are no nazi trolls editing them.. 16:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) References Comrade, this is how you put citations in article: This is how it looks in the edit box: The sun is pretty big,'Miller, Edward. The Sun. Academic Press, 2005, p. 1.' but the moon is not so big.'Brown, Rebecca. "Size of the Moon," Scientific American, 51(78):46.' The sun is also quite hot.'Smith, John. The Sun's Heat. Academic Press, 2005, p. 2.' Notes This is how it looks in the article: The sun is pretty big,[1] but the moon is not so big.[2] The sun is also quite hot.[3] Notes ---- ^ Miller, Edward. The Sun. Academic Press, 2005, p. 1. ^ Brown, Rebecca. "Size of the Moon," Scientific American, 51(78):46. ^ Smith, John. The Sun's Heat. Academic Press, 2005, p. 2. Please. You would save me a lot of time. Red greetings 00:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Im online :) Nice work with the Venezuela page.. Im working on a project that will show communist artists: Communlyrics, but I still have a lot to do.. What do you think of the new logo? I did it myself. Personally, I think the old one was better, but I stole it forom uncyclopedia, bah 06:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey comrade,im working on Venezuela atm, so i still have much to do. I am puting in the citations, but as to how they will connect, ill leave that for you to do (simply because I don't know how :P). Oh, Comrade, are you really going to make littlehavanaboys a Sysop ? Does he even deserve the title ? Now, i believe in communism and equality, but really, if we think about it, we are going to have boundless editing and the Stalinism file being trolled and everything. The kid is a trotsky anti Stalinist Anti North Korean fanatic. Now, i trust your judgement, but I will warn you, if he mess's around with my files, his account is doomed. I don't care if he says "sorry". Who or what will prevent him from messing it up ? Besides me. Im simply saying comrade, that...kid is trouble. He thinks im some kind of Red Alert fetishzing Stalinist Cultist (the only part he was correct about) who hasn't read a lick about Marx. Now, let me tell you this, I know quite a bit about Marx (he doesn't interest me too much, so thats why Im saying a bit) and he says you need to know everything to be a true communist. Screw havana, he is a fanatic. Karlmarx is a genuis, yes, but I dont have to read every singld word i see. Its my choice, and thats how Juche comes in ;) VIVA LA STALINISM! - VIVA LA STALINISM! (talk) 07:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) PS. I need you to fix upthe citations, you showed my how to write them, but connecting them to the link is different, I take it. Communlyrics Comrade, take a look at my new project: Communlyrics, Ive been working all day on it.. 04:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, comrade Welcome back! Great job on the Painkiller article.. I saw you added it to the "Other projects" section. I decided to move it to the "Did you know" section, because it is not a "project", instead, it is an article. Hope you don't mind, but if you do, then just change it again. This is a free encyclopedia, if you feel that the link is better if you add it there, then do it.. 22:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) MaoistRebelNews article Looks good, comrade, I'll help you write it. Just one thing: you say the Mises Institute are pro-Trotskyist, could you give me any link to add it as a reference? a video of MRN where he mentions this? Thanks.. Also, I moved the link you put in the Vital articles section to the more informative Did you know section. I have modified the Main Page a bit, now it includes a news section and a section for users interested in improving Communpedia. What do you think? 07:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC)